


The Mystic

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: And Simon found him, Angst, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Jace is dealing with side effects of the bite, Love Confession, M/M, Post bite, So he left the Institute, What leads to crying and confessions, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: After the bite Jace can't take part in any mission and soon he gets tired of being so vulnerable so he leaves.Unfortunately Simon is the one to find him.Inspired by the song by Adam Jensen with the same title.





	The Mystic

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and shitty but I hope you'll like it ;-;
> 
> When I started it I thought it would turn out differently but like Stephen King once said "Who needs plot?"

After Simon bit Jace at the rescue mission Jace had a really hard time to forget, especially when the venom wore off and he was left trembling and sweating, trying to stay clean at all cost. He felt useless not being able to take part in any mission because of his pitiful state. He managed to put on a fake smile every time someone asked if he was okay, but one day when Alec came into his room with a sorry look on his face Jace had enough so when everyone was out he packed his bag and left the Institute. Truth to be told he had no idea where to go but he didn’t care, he needed to get out of that place where everyone was reminding of how vulnerable he was. Wandering around the city he had some time to think about Valentine, about Clary and Alec but most importantly about Simon. Jace couldn’t stop thinking about vampire’s look when the illusion broke. Wayland didn’t tell anyone about this but after the bite he not only was thinking about the fledgling almost all of the time but also some strange force was attracting him forward the other. They didn’t know how much strength it took for him not to beg Simon for another bite or just push him into the wall and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.   
Jace just sighed with resignation when suddenly he heard a well know voice he hoped to never hear so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He hid in the really dark alley and waited.  
“I told you Clary, I have no idea.” Brunet said to someone.   
‘Great.’ Jace thought. He was screwed.   
“No. I haven’t seen him.” Vampire spoke again.  
‘Maybe he’s talking through to phone.’ Blond hoped.   
“Okay I’ll talk to you, bye.”   
Wayland let out a relieved sigh only to realize he was holding his breath when Simon said something Jace never expected to hear.  
“I know you’re here.” Lewis announced entering the alley. “Clary called me. They’re worried.” he said when Jace stood on his way.  
“So?” He asked not moved. 

‘Please bite me.’

“You look terrible.” Simon pointed.   
“Thanks to you.” Jace shot. He wasn’t in the mood for this and Simon was the last thing he needed right now. “What do you want?”

‘Please..’

“To help you.” Lewis simply said.  
“I don’t need your help.” Wayland wanted to turn and leave but he couldn’t. His eyes stuck on Simon’s features. “Just call them so we could be over it.”   
“I won’t.”   
Jace couldn’t hide the surprise.  
“What?” He asked.  
“There’s a reason why you left.” Simon said and after that no one was brave enough to speak, too many emotions hiding in their heads.

‘Bite me...’

“Where are you going to sleep?” Vampire broke the silence.  
“I don’t know yet.” Jace admitted looking away, not being able to keep an eye contact.   
“You can crash at my place. I was tried of sleeping in canoe so I rented a studio.” Simon suggested making Jace look at him again.  
‘Kiss me...’  
“Why?” He asked instead.  
“Because you’re lost and I know how does it feel.” Lewis confessed. “Besides you can’t walk around in this state.”   
“And you’re not going to call them?” Blond looked at him tired.  
“I’ll just tell them you’re okay. So they won’t worry.” Simon answered. “Just come with me.”   
When Lewis turned around Jace considered an escape but he knew Simon was right. He needed help. So he eventually followed. 

When Simon opened the door to his home Jace realized how stupid his decision was but instead of backing up he focused his mind on how the place looked. It wasn’t big nor small, it was just enough with a couch and coffee table in the middle, dark kitchen and two doors, probably bedroom and bathroom.  
“You’ll sleep in my bedroom and I’ll take the couch.” Simon announced as he closed the door and hang the keys on the hook.  
“Simon I-“ Jace started but the other cut him off.  
“Jace you look so tired even I can feel it. Besides you’re sweating and trembling because of me. The least I can do is letting you sleep in by bed instead of this uncomfortable couch so stop whining and let me help.” Simon looked at him and it was the moment when Jace realized how big were the bags under Simon’s eyes but he didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t even know where to start. “I’ll take a quick shower and the bathroom will be yours. When it comes to anything else just help yourself. I bought some food in case I’ll have visitors so you won’t die from starvation.” Vampire laughed but there was something off in it.   
“Thanks.” Blond just said as he let go of his bag and sat on the couch. Exhausted.   
He felt like an addict on the rehab. The cleansing was taking all of his strength.  
“I’ll be right back.” Simon informed as he disappeared behind the doors and soon after Jace could hear a running water.  
Blond sighed as he got up to make himself a tea, fortunately there was one in the cabinet.   
“What am I doing?” he quietly asked himself as he hid his face in his hands waiting for the water to boil. “I can’t stay here. He’s the reason why feel like I’m losing my mind.”  
He took a deep breath as he straightened and pour the transparent liquid into the cup. Too lost in his thoughts Jace didn’t hear when water stopped and doors opened.   
“Bathroom is free.” The voice behind him announced making him turn around which was the biggest mistake he could make.  
His eyes were now running from Simon’s bare chest to his messy hair.   
“Thanks.” Jace managed to say as his mind got back to earth.   
He grabbed his bag and somehow made it pass Simon before he closed the doors behind him.   
‘I need to leave.’ He thought when the cold water was running down his heated body.  
It took him five minutes to calm enough to be able to face Simon again. He’s going to tell him he’s leaving and everything will be fine. Jace stepped out of the bathroom with this thought in his mind although his plans changed when he saw Simon sitting on a couch. Crying.  
“Simon..” he called carefully making the other turn around and wipe the tears with his blouse. “Everything okay?” he asked.  
“What? Yea.” Simon lied smiling. “I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not.” Jace sighed as he sat next to the other. He was tried and sweating again but he didn’t care. What he cared about what Simon and even though he wanted to hug him and give him a comforting kiss really badly he didn’t move. “What happened?” he asked instead.  
“Sometimes I feel a little bit overwhelmed…” Vampire confessed. “ You know I lost Jocelyn and I died and because of that I can’t even see my mom or my sister. I’m sorry, you have much bigger problems than I do.”  
That was another thing that was making Jace want to hide Simon form the word. The fledgling was too good for it, always apologizing for things he doesn’t need to apologize.  
“Don’t apologize.” Wayland whispered, it was getting harder for him to keep his hands to himself. “It’s okay to feel overwhelmed sometimes. I feel like that all the time.” He confessed before he could think.  
“That’s why you left?” Lewis looked at him the way Jace hated. It made him feel so pitiful and vulnerable.  
“Sort of.” Blond admitted.  
“Why did you do it then?”  
There was a long silence before Jace decided to speak.  
“After you bit me I’m going through something Isabelle did after she stopped with the venom. I can’t take part in any mission because of that and everyone was looking at me pitifully and I couldn’t take it anymore.”   
“I’m sorry. I wouldn’t bite you If I knew it would end up like this.”   
“Don’t tell me you’d die so I wouldn’t have to deal with side effects.” Jace looked at him in disbelief.  
“Why not-“ Lewis started but hunter cut him off.  
“Simon for fuck’s sake how can you even say that?” he asked.   
The way vampire looked at Jace made his heart hurt.  
“I’m a monster anyway so I’d make a favor to the world.”   
Blond didn’t know that words could cut so deep.  
“I’d do everything to save you because you’re the only one in this room worth living.” He shot angrily.  
He was hurt and he couldn’t take anymore.  
“That’s what you think Jace? That you’re not worth it?” Simon looked at him shocked his expression changed to worried in the matter of seconds. “You’re trembling.” he pointed.  
At first vampire thought it’s because of withdrawal but then he realized Jace was crying.  
Simon realized he opened a wound he never wanted to open so he did the first thing that came into his mind. He pulled Wayland into a tight hug what cause the other cry even harder as he hid his face in Simon’s chest.   
They were sitting like that in silence for the next hour till Jace calmed down and Simon used his super strength to carry him to his bed.  
“To me you’re worth it.” He whispered more to himself before he also fell asleep.

When Jace woke up he felt like he was dying, he couldn’t stop trembling and he was sweating much more than before. There was two ways out of this and he knew it. One, he’ll sweat it out like Isabelle and two, Simon would bite him and it’ll all go away. At this point he choose the other option. He stood up and use all of his will not to fall while he entered the living room.  
“Simon..” he called as he saw the vampire sitting on the couch.  
“Jace you should be laying.” It took Simon a second to appear next to the hunter and helped him lay down on the couch,  
“Bite me… Please..” blond pleaded making other’s eyes widen.  
“What?” Lewis asked shocked.  
“Just one bite… Please.”  
It hurt Simon to see the other like this but he cared about Jace too much to do it.  
“You need to sweat it out Jace.” He just said.  
“One bite and you’ll never see me again.” Wayland begged.  
“That’s not the point. I care about you and I’ll help you with this.” Simon confessed.  
“You care? Why?” blond asked shocked.   
“Because I have a huge fucking crush on you since like forever and since you saved me I can’t stop thinking about you.” Vampire babbled. 

‘Don’t say it. He deserves better.’

“I know you might not feel the same and it’s okay but please let me help you because I’d never forgive myself If I’d let you live with this addiction.” Simon continued.

‘Don’t say it. You’ll regret it.’

The voice in his mind was right. Simon indeed deserved better, he deserved to be happy.. But so did Jace.

“I feel the same.” He confessed making other shut up.  
“What? When?” Simon was so shocked he couldn’t form a proper question.  
“Since I met you but I tried to push it aside and it worked until you bit me. I couldn’t stop thinking about you ever since.” Jace explained and before he could do anything he felt soft lips pressed into his.  
“We’ll get you through this so you could come back to the Institute.” Simon smiled as he pulled away.  
“I don’t know if I want to come back.” Wayland confessed with a weak smile.  
“We’ll discuss it later.” Lewis laughed. “Now you need to rest.”

Jace was really glad he listened to Simon back then because now he was on his full strength, healthy like never before. 

He didn’t come back to the Institute though.

Living with his boyfriend was so much better.


End file.
